Its Always The Broken Ones
by WilliamsonAli
Summary: Caroline is sent over to the Gilbert house by Tyler after Kol's death to help "calm" Klaus down but will she be on her friends side or his side when she finds out the reason for 'The Little Blonde Distraction' needing to be called in? Another little Oneshot for my favourite pair...Klaroline. My twist on the events following Kol's death. (CHANGED TO MULTI CHAPTER FIC!)
1. The Death

**Hey guys my second one shot in two days! :D I must admit I really do love Klaroline so probably everything I write will be based on them. I love story ideas so if anyone has anything they want me to write just let me know! See ya at the bottom...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries (wish I did though!)**

* * *

The Gilbert Family home. The place of so many happy memories for me but now it is just the cage holding the crazed, maddened, murderous Original Hybrid. So while all my friends are away on some spooky island that could lead them to certain death I am currently being sent on the ever repeating mission of 'The Little Blonde Distraction'.

I hate this, why do I have to do this? Does he honestly deserve it? I mean yeah sure, Klaus has done a lot of bad things, lots of unbelievably horrid things actually, but he is still human deep down inside. He is lonely, hurt and just wants to be accepted and be able to trust people.

As I slowly walk up the porch steps that creak loudly beneath me I look over the text Tyler has sent me:

"Hey Care! Klaus is locked in the living room in Elena's house by a spell Bonnie put on it. We need you to calm him down, he is after blood and you are the only one able to reason with him while the rest of the guys try to get the cure. I should make it over later on to check on you. Thanks Care!

Tyler"

I take a big sigh as I reach the front door. No "I love you, be careful" or an "I'm sorry you have to do this." It's almost as if he just accepts the hold I have over Klaus, that Tyler actually likes to use it to his advantage when he needs saving after each failed attempt to kill Klaus.

I slowly open the front door and step warily into the household. The immediate smell of burning flesh almost makes me throw up. What the hell happened here? I cautiously creep to the kitchen, following the way in which the smell gets stronger. Has something happened to Klaus? Wait...I shouldn't care?

Ohhhh who am I trying to kid! I care about him a whole lot more than I let on.

As I turn the corner into the kitchen I see the burnt feet of a male. OMG OMG OMG! No it can't be him. I can't stop myself when tears well up in my eyes at the thought of this being him. As I hesitantly walk towards the body I run my eyes along the charred remains. The black, mountain style boots, the burning rubber still slightly smoking giving the air a toxic smell. The dark blue bootleg jeans, many holes from where the fire has burnt through. The slim fitted light grey top slightly rose to show the burnt torso. Moving further north is the large gaping hole where a stake should have been. Someone took it, why? Finally I pluck up the courage to glance at his face and I can't help but reel back in shock, letting a small gasp escape my chapped lipped mouth. The pale complexion, the stubble free face, the brown hair. Yes, it's an Original but not the one I had been dreading it would be. Kol. Kol Mikealson, as dead as a dodo.

As I get over my shock it suddenly hits me that Klaus must be here. He is locked in and can't get out. So this is the situation I have to diffuse. Someone killed his brother, and I am meant to what? Console him? Seduce him from forgetting about hurting and killing my friends that most surely did this? I can't do that and I honestly don't blame him for wanting to do it.

I walk towards the living room to find Klaus in a tense standing position simply staring at the smoking, burnt body of his younger brother.

"Klaus?"

I get no reply, he simply tenses more. I go to the drawer and pull out a blanket and I am about to drape it over the body when there is a sudden whoosh of air. I turn around to find Klaus right behind me still staring intently at the body. His face frozen in a forlorn expression.

"Klaus? I am just going to cover him up okay. You don't need to be constantly reminded every time you look over here."

I get a very small nod so I gently cover the body with the blanket and turn around to see Klaus slowly pacing the living room. I approach him carefully but just as I am about to reach him he speeds at me and pushes me against the nearest wall; the plaster crumbling down around me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME FROM KILLING YOUR FRIENDS? WHO SAYS I WON'T KILL YOU AS WELL?"

His face is so close to mine that I can clearly see the newly wet trails that have ran down his face and the small puddle of tears forming in his eyes.

"No Klaus, I'm not. Honestly, yeah at first that's why I was here but I never knew they did this. This is just...wrong."

I could see the hesitation in his eyes but his tight grip on me loosened slightly.

"Here this is all I was told. Read this. And just so you know I hate doing what this text tells me, it's wrong but I love my friends and that is why I do it."

I watch as Klaus' eyes skim over the text and he lets me go completely and drags himself over to the couch and slumps down on it. I walk over to it as well and sit down on it, close enough so that I can comfort him if need be.

"I am here for you now Klaus. You are trapped in here for how long?"

"3 days." His words came out in a broken whisper.

"Well I am going to be here with you. We can both show my friends not to play us as simple, naive little fools."

He moved his head up from its drooping position to catch my eyes. He must have seen honesty in them as he gave me a small smile.

I grab his hand and slowly stroke my thumb over the top of his knuckles in a soothing motion.

"Tell me about him. Your best memory with him."

When I grabbed his hand he tensed slightly, probably from shock but then he relaxed under my grip and placed his other hand on top of mine. I watch as he takes a big deep breath and as he glances at the blanket covered body before he tells his tale.

"There is always this one time I remember with Kol from when we were human. It was a normal Sunday and our mother gave us the day off chores so Kol and I decided to go on a stroll to our favourite field. As we arrived at the field Kol ran ahead and started to run around the field giggling away. He must have been about 7 years old and loved this freedom he had the chance to have. The sun was shining down onto us as we ran through the field the spring breeze keeping us cool. At one point when the wind picked up and it caused the seeds of a dandelion to blow in our faces. As I was swotting them away I turned to see Kol still laughing trying to catch them in his hands. He looked so happy, so carefree I couldn't help but smile broadly and join him. We eventually picked up the dandelions and started to blow the seeds off of them at each other. It was such a simple thing yet so fun at the same time."

I couldn't help but listen intently as he told the story of him and his younger brother. I couldn't help but look at the way his face lit up as he spoke of the happy memory. I couldn't help but shed a few tears at the way he would never get another memory with his younger brother again.

"Hey love, I thought I was the one that was meant to be crying?"

His concern actually had me giggling as he stroked the tears away from my face. I look into his eyes and get locked onto his blue ones staring back at me with so much vulnerability.

"I'm sorry that I came for the wrong reason Klaus. But I am glad I am here."

"So am I sweetheart...I miss him Caroline...I really do."

As he spoke he finally let me see all the pain he felt and I just wrapped my arms around him and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back as he crumpled into me. No words were needed. I just let him cry; let it all out as I lovingly consoled him through the pain of his loss. I don't know how long we sat like that until a voice abruptly broke the comfortable silence.

"Care, what the fuck are you doing?"

Klaus sits up allowing me to stand from the couch. I glance back at him and give him a comforting smile which he returns before squeezing my hand and then letting it go.

"Don't you even bother! How dare you text me that I need to play Klaus bait again knowing that his brother is lying dead and rotting five feet away from him! I am staying here, with Klaus, while he is trapped here and I want you to leave now. I can't look at you."

"Care, he must have compelled you or something. You can't be choosing Klaus over me."

"Oh why not? You have done it lots of times to me and I have stuck by you. So what are you gonna do Ty?"

"Caroline. It's either you come with me now or..."

"OR WHAT TY? I lose you? You break up with me? Well you know what I will save you the trouble, get the hell outta here and never come back. We are done."

"Caroline you don't mean that."

"I do. Now leave."

"No Care, you can't break up with me. We love each other."

"No Ty. You love leading packs and planning stupid, always failing attempts to kill Klaus. Now...GET OUT!"

Tyler turns around and heads towards the door when he suddenly burls back around. "Care..."

" I think you should leave now mate."

Klaus comes forward and wraps his arms around me in a comforting hug and I actually allow myself to lean against him and cry into his chest.

I hear the telltale slamming of the front door but I just keep crying. Klaus picks me up bridal style and then sits us both down onto the couch never breaking his hold on me.

I don't know how long I cry for but I eventually move my head and lock eyes with him and see nothing but concern in his eyes staring back at me.

"Thank You." I whisper and slowly lean forward and give him a peck on the cheek. As I lean back he cups my face with his hand and gives me a long, slow and innocent kiss on the lips. It is the best thing I have ever felt and I know this is right, despite how wrong it is at the same time.

A small yawn escapes my mouth once we break apart so Klaus slowly releases his grip on me so he can lie down and motions for me to join him. I gently lie down next to him and cuddle into his chest while he brings his arm round to wrap around my waist bringing me impossibly closer. As I make small, slow patterns on his chest, he strokes my hair softly, lulling me to sleep.

Just as I drift off I hear him say in a groggy, sleepy voice:

"Thank you as well Caroline. I will never let you spend another day without feeling loved."

I never really thought about the last word of his sentence at the time but That night. That moment. Was just perfect; for both of us. We both slept peacefully with dreams filled with the endless possibilities that stretched out in front of us and thinking optimistically about the next 2 days we would spend together.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good or bad? I love writing and want to say thank you to those 205 people who viewed my last oneshot without even one day having gone by, made me all happy :) Thanks guys and remember any ideas let me know and i will try and write stuff for it! Also might be continuing this depending on reviews :)**

**Alison xx**


	2. The Breakfast

**Hey guys I decided to continue the story on as I loved the feedback I got! I am going to make day 2 into two separate chapters. This one lets Klaus and Caroline learn more about each other. Hope you like it. See ya at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

I woke up slowly on that second day to the feel of strong arms wrapped around my torso. As I open my eyes I can't help but take the chance to gaze at the sleeping Klaus. Anyone can clearly see he has went through an ordeal the last few days but with his eyes closed he just looks like a normal 23 year old man who has had to suffer a heart breaking loss. It's in his eyes where his wisdom lies. You can't help but get lost in them.

I very carefully peel his arms away from me and stand up to go and get us something to eat. I promised him yesterday that I wouldn't leave and I am not going to go back on my word, it's the one thing I can't do. As I grab two blood bags out of the cooler and wait for them to heat up in the microwave I prepare some orange juice, toast with jam, fruit and some tea and biscuits. Laying them all out on a tray I carry them into the living room and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch that holds a still soundly sleeping Klaus. As the microwave beeps I am surprised that he doesn't wake up so I quickly jog to go and grab the mugs and bring them back into the room.

As I re-enter the room I see that Klaus has started to shake and murmur inaudible things in his sleep. The closer I get I can see that small tears have started falling from his tightly closed eyes. I set the mugs down and grab the small cover off the back of the couch and drape it over him.

"Klaus? Klaus, please wake up."

He doesn't seem to hear me and begins to start thrashing about on the couch.

"No! Please father I'm sorry. Please stop it! It hurts! Father please!"

He starts shouting and I can't wake him up. It is so scary so I slowly bring my hand up to caress his face and press my lips lightly to his forehead.

"Klaus? Wake up for me, please. It's Caroline. Your dad can't hurt you."

Suddenly he jerks up and wraps his hand tightly around my throat and pins me to the couch underneath him. The strength of his grip is slowly squeezing out all the unnecessary air from my lungs. I try to say his name but his grip is so tight no sound comes out just a strangled squeak.

His eyes abruptly shot open and his hand was gone in an instant. He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around me lovingly while I tried to calm myself from the surprise attack.

"Oh my gosh, Caroline, love, I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else. I really didn't mean it, I am so sorry. What can I do?"

"It's fine, honestly. You were having a nightmare about your dad I got really worried."

I think it was the mixture of both my raspy voice and the fact I heard how vulnerable he was about his father that made him suddenly let go of me and stand up from the couch to begin pacing up and down the living room. His face was back in that stony expression and I couldn't help but think that I had lost him.

"Klaus, please look at me. Trust me I understand what it feels like to feel so powerless."

I must have his attention as he stopped pacing the room but kept his back facing me. He was still really tense and his voice was very calm yet stern at the same time. It made shivers run up my spine.

"There is no way that it is the same. He brutally attacked me everyday both physically and mentally until I was too weak to do anything about it and the worst part...I never understood why he did it. Why he thought I was such a disappointment that he had to beat me up just to make himself feel better. I felt powerless, weak and used. That is why I love being a hybrid. I am strong, powerful and immortal. He can't hurt me anymore and it feels great."

During his speech he had slowly turned round to face me. His face was in an expression of doubt as he looked at me and thought I had experienced something remotely similar to him and honestly it pissed me off.

"You think you are the only one who was abused? How about being in bed with someone and then learning that they are a vampire after they almost drain you while you are having sex? Well I will tell you something, it is shit! When I found out, I screamed, but it didn't matter he just used a little compulsion so he could continue biting me and using me as his little bitch and sex toy. Also, my dad hated me too. When I became a vampire he locked me up, took my daylight ring and exposed me to the sun and refused me blood. 'You have to fight the urge for blood Caroline' he said. Although, when he died I still loved him and even though he hated me as a vampire I would never change who I am now. I am stronger, faster, not as weak. I can't get used anymore and it feels great."

As I was speaking I slowly took steps towards him until I was only an arm length away from him.

"Who did that to you Caroline? What vampire? I will kill them! HOW DARE THEY!"

"No Klaus don't. Yeah it hurt but if that hadn't happened I would still be the little blonde slut that slept around with anyone."

I could see his restraint break a little but not completely.

"Please Klaus. I don't want to spend the next two days with you being furious at this vampire."

He took a long breath and then brought me into his arms and moved one of his hands up and down my back in a loving way.

"Okay love, but this isn't the last time we are talking about this."

" Well I guess you could hurt them a bit but no killing! Okay?"

"Sure sweetheart, I can make torture very sore."

He said that with too much of a smile yet I couldn't help my own creep upon my face. He really does like me that much that he would want to protect me from any threat. I really do like that.

"So I made breakfast for us. Do you want any?"

" I would love some."

We both sit down on the couch and begin to eat the breakfast I laid out.

"So do you want to watch a movie? If we are stuck here we can use Elena's Netflix."

**TBC**

* * *

**So what do you think? Next chapter will be about the movie. All fluffy and stuff :) I love the reviews I got its great to see people love Klaroline as much as me :) I will try to update soon but sitting exams at school makes it hard! **

**Alison xx**


	3. The Movie

**Hey guys I'm back! So I decided to update quickly as I am loving the feedback. So I had the whole chapter written and then I lost it all so I had to re-write everything so I hope it is still good! So for you fans that love fluff be prepared for so much you will think you are in a cotton candy land. Enjoy and see ya at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Klaus' first answer to my question was a cheeky grin. He looked so happy and then answered my question with a small chuckle.

"Of course sweetheart, what do you have in mind?"

"Well...my favourite film of course!"

"Which is love?" He replies quickly, while finishing his strawberry jam covered toast.

I take a pause and burst out into a smile knowing he will hate my answer.

"Pitch Perfect!"

His face falls suddenly.

"Seriously love? I am already locked up in this boring living room and now I have to watch this too?"

"Yes because I love it!"

I walk over to the tv and set up the movie. As I walk back to the couch I pick up the blanket. Klaus finishes his breakfast and rests back on the couch. He places his arm over the top of the couch and leaves it dangling over the free space beside him. I jump onto the couch in the space next to him and drape the blanket over the top of both us.

We aren't cuddling or touching but the warmth is comforting in the freezing cold house (we can't let Kol's body keep decomposing too rapidly).

As we are watching the film I begin to sing along to all the songs as I know them off by heart.

"You have a remarkable voice love. Do you sing often?"

"Thank you. I don't sing a lot, no. I used to sing for my exams in my music classes and go to lessons and attend a singing club after school but nothing huge. I performed to audiences a few times as well but I got too scared and nervous that I haven't done it in a while. I also don't think I am that good so I don't bother with it I only do it around those people who I am comfortable with."

He smirked at that and I could see from the corner of my eye his appreciative glance.

"So you are comfortable around me then?"

"Well yeah...I guess I am" I reply shyly while turning my head away from his gaze so he can't see the rosy colour suddenly rise on my cheeks.

Sensing my sudden embarrassment he draws me into his chest and wraps his arm around my waist. I rest my head on his chest and bring my hand up and place it there too. We both take a large breath out. We are so peaceful and content and I for one could not imagine a safer place than in Klaus' arms.

We watch the rest of the film in a complete, yet comfortable, silence and I stand up to stretch my arms and legs.

"Aww I love that film so much! Jesse and Beca are just perfect together. I always wish that they get together earlier on in the film."

"But love, she doesn't want to. She is too scared to admit her feelings for him or for anyone. Also it is the many near chances that makes their kiss so special and epic at the end."

"Yeah I guess but if she just let herself fall for him earlier then they would be all cute and stuff during the film."

"Ahh you see sweetheart, she can't admit it to herself yet so how can she admit it to him? She believes it is wrong to let him in so she tries her hardest not too. Plus her acapella group would kick her out if she began something with him but love prevails in the end."

I can't help but giggle at him and I decide to grab a cushion from the couch and hit him with it.

"Wow! I would have never thought I would see the big bad hybrid discussing a romantic teenage comedy."

He grabs his own cushion and hits me back.

"Now love don't tease. I have many layers. I mean ogres are like onions!"

I burst out laughing and we break out into a full-blown pillow fight. Feathers start to escape the cushions and float gracefully to floor or are continuously swept back up into the air by the massive swings of our cushions.

"That was so cute! Little Klaus quoting Shrek! Absolutely adorable!"

He suddenly stops hitting me and drops his pillow.

"Did you just call me cute?"

"Yup!" I reply making sure to pop the 'p' sound at the end, emphasising my point.

"Ohh you asked for it!"

Before I can get one sentence out to ask what I have 'asked for' he tackles me to the couch and begins to tickle me non-stop. I cannot speak from laughing so hard and the words that do come out are in short pants.

"Klaus...please stop...please! Okay okay...you are not cute...or adorable...you are super strong...and tough."

"Thank you sweetheart." He stops tickling me immediately and when we look at each other we both burst out into a fit of laughter all over again.

As the laughter dies down the situation becomes very serious, very quick. I realise how close he is to me and I honestly don't care at all. He slowly brings his hand up to lightly stroke my cheek and very cautiously leans forwards to capture my lips in a soft kiss. It is so innocent and simple yet it still make my undead heart beat like a hummingbird's.

As he leans back we lock our gazes onto one another and a little smile splits our faces.

"I am so happy right now. Being here with you is just what I want. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. Don't you think so?"

Me saying this causes his smile to grow even wider and it shows off his cute little dimples. I actually can't help it when I raise my hand to softly caress his stubbled cheek.

"Yes Caroline, this is perfect." He whispers, our blue eyes reflecting just how happy we are together.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. So in the time frame they are at about 1pm into the second day so the next chapter will probably be their evening together. I hope you like it and reviews and follows are what is making me write quicker so please continue! Thank you so much**

**Alison xx**


	4. The Thoughts Of Klaus

**Hello again fellow fanfic readers! So I know it has been a few days but I just didn't know how to continue this and obviously I have exams and loads of school work and my other stuff. (You know that thing called a social life! :P) So this is gonna be at around dinner time and some more fluff! I love fluff sorry :P So I hope you enjoy and See ya at the bottom.**

**Also I was listening to Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson as I wrote this so maybe have a listen to it before you read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did it would be me and my best friend writing the scripts :) **

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by easily filled with lots of talking, laughing and flirtatious looks. I must admit I love spending this time with Klaus, a lot more than I thought I would. My feelings are growing. I mean, yeah, I knew I was attracted to him but I never really liked him or cared for him at all really but that has all changed now. I can actually see myself falling for him...and hard!

It is now 5pm and we are starting to think about what to have for dinner.

"So I was thinking take away. You know food for the grieving process. So what do you fancy? We watched my film so you get to pick the food."

"Ahh love, I am not sure. I do love Chinese and I am picking our evening tv material."

"Okay that is perfectly fine! I will go out and get the Chinese you...well you stay there because you kind of have too!" I giggle as I say it and I step out of the living room at the very moment Klaus tries to flash to grab me.

"Ohh that was low Caroline. You will pay for that later."

"Hey! I am the one bringing you food you should be nice. I will bring blood as well. See you in an hour."

"Okay love, be safe." I thought he was kidding but when I turned around I could see the serious look on his face.

I walk back into the living room and cup his cheek with my hand and gaze intently into his eyes, locking his eyes with mine. I lean up to give him a quick peck on the cheek and as I move back he brings me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I am just worried. I lost my little idiotic brother who I thought was immortal to everything except the white oak stake, obviously, but I never thought anyone would be able to get close enough to him with it, especially in Mystic Falls. I just really don't want to lose anyone else, also with Tyler pissed off with you one simple bite or one small stake and you're gone."

I finally understand why he is so scared and an unknown wave of happiness goes through me and I can't help but feel loved for the first time in a while.

"I promise to be extra safe and come back within the hour with our amazing food, delicious blood and still have the energy to watch the awful film you are going to pick out."

The small smile that spreads out on Klaus' face makes my smile appear and just as I am about to turn around he gives me a little kiss on the lips.

"Just be careful, okay Caroline?"

"Always. I will see you in an hour."

I walk out the door and into the crisp night air and begin to stroll along the street towards the take away shop to get our food. As I glance at the window of the Gilbert Household I can see Klaus staring out of it just making sure I am safe as I walk away. I give him a small wave and smile when he waves back, the dimples that I love so much clearly showing on his face. I turn around and flash away, screw a brisk walk. I want to get back to him as soon as possible just so I can see that dimpled smile for longer.

* * *

_**Klaus' POV**_

As I see her exit the house it is the hardest thing I have to do. Obviously, she knows she will come back but I don't. I can see her walls slowly falling when she is around me but how do I know it isn't some scheme. I sincerely hope it isn't and I am starting to believe it is her true feelings.

I can't help but watch from the window as she walks down the street. She is so beautiful, so natural as well. Most girls try to throw themselves at men while looking like walking satsumas but Caroline is different. Yes, she does wear make-up however she uses very little and she seems to know how to emphasise her best features in an even more unbelievably beautiful way. Her hair so naturally falls about half way down her back. No extra effort is needed there except a simple comb through to stop it knotting. Her clothes compliment her hourglass figure; her black boots with black tights and navy denim shorts all join together to compliment her long, shapely legs. The small amount of foundation and blusher she applies helps to give her skin a more natural looking colour and make her face shine slightly more. Although, I save her best feature for last; her eyes. They are the most magnificent shade of blue I have ever gazed upon, you can't help but get lost in her eyes. I could easily stare into them for hours. The use of black mascara helps to bring out her eyes and opens them up, allowing them to sparkle brighter when hit by the room or sun light. Her eyes are just simply...Wow!

I slowly walk around the living room deep in thought. I have to take revenge on her friends for what they did to my brother, I have too. They must suffer, no one kills someone who I care about and gets away with it. I wonder if Caroline would still speak to me? I mean I wouldn't have to kill them just torture them for a few...days. I am sure she will understand, she has too. I remember her face when she realised why her friends had made her come to this house in the first place. I really hope she understands, these last two days have been simply perfect.

I decide to make a comfortable sitting area for us to watch the film. I push the couch back and take off all the cushions and move them into a corner. I then use one of the blankets Caroline brought down and lay it on the floor and scatter the cushions on top. Moving the coffee table out the way so that there is clear view to the television, I grab the other large cover and fold it over at the bottom of the picnic style layout I have created. I step back and admire my work, it all looks very romantic yet, quaint...perfect.

As I am setting up the movie I hear the door open and her flowery scented perfume sweeps into my nose. I turn around to see Caroline entering with the Chinese take away, blood bags, wine and two separate pints of ice-cream.

"Okay I have the food, the nutrition, the alcohol and the grieving process food. Also before you say anything this is my favourite ice-cream; Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough!"

I can't help but let out a chuckle at her behaviour, she is so cute. "Okay love I can't wait to enjoy it all."

"Wow Klaus this looks beautiful! Thank you for doing this."

"Well sweetheart, I thought while you were out getting all the stuff I should do something that I have control over and that would so happen to be our sitting arrangements."

"Well it is perfect. So this film?"

"I thought it was perfect too Caroline. Ohh and we are going to watch my favourite film now. The Avengers Assemble."

"Ahh I have always wanted to see that! Okay let's get settled and eat because I am starving."

As we both sit down on the cover and start to eat our food, I shift my gaze over to hers and catch her blue eyes with my own.

Perfect. Just Perfect.

* * *

**So what do you think? I wanted to show how Klaus is feeling about everything and this is mostly a build up to the next chapter which will be fluff again. After that, I will get into some stories involving a certain other angry hybrid! Also thank you for all your reviews and to the 41 followers it makes me really happy. Any ideas just say, I am up for suggestions.**

**Alison xx**


	5. The Song

**Hey guys I am back again! I should really be working on my english folio but my teacher makes no sense where as Klaroline does so here I am. I wanted to take the time to thank the reviewers especially ****_Hello Beauti _****for their continuous reviews, they make me smile. Also I want to answer ****_Hollywoodlove09_**** with her suggestion about Caroline standing up to her friends and following season 4 storyline. **

**The truth is I am going to have Caroline have a confrontation with her friends in a few chapters I have some more things for just her and Klaus then a problem and then her friends will be all judgemental :) depending on how long I make the story will depend if I involve the Silas storyline but thank you for your review I never thought of that bringing that in before.**

**Although now is going to be the last fluffy chapter to round off their perfect two days together. I really hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries! If I did there would be more disco's on the show. I mean who doesn't love a rave!**

* * *

The Avengers Assemble is amazing! I can't take my eyes of the screen. I keep changing who I like best. It started as Natasha but then they introduced Captain America and well hello...he is super hot. Then Iron Man came in like what up! All while saving Captain America's ass and playing an amazing AC/DC song. Then Thor comes in and is like boom Loki is mine puny humans (he reminds me of Klaus to be honest). So just when I thought I had picked my favourite The Hulk is smashing Loki about like a rag doll and saving Iron Man.

I am so glad Klaus picked this film but I can tell that he is more interested in me than he is in the film as every time my facial expression changes I can hear him chuckle or I can see that a huge grin breaks out on his face. He makes me feel so special.

"No! Iron Man can't be dead! Wake up Tony, Wake up!"

"Calm down love, give them time."

At that moment The Hulk roars and Tony Stark jumps back to life and starts spouting rubbish about going to a swarma place. I watch in silent fascination as the film ends and Cobie Smulders walks away from the camera and I release a huge breath.

"I am so glad everyone survived. If Iron Man died I would complain to the film producers. There is no way that he is allowed to die, I would make a grave for him and cry over it."

"Wow love, should I be worried about Iron Man becoming your new favourite saviour?"

"No. He is just my favourite avenger. Stefan really likes him and that's why for his birthday last year I got him loads of Iron Man merchandise. So I was probably already directed towards loving him the most and as much as Stefan."

"Ahh you and Stefan have a great taste, he is my favourite too."

"And why is that?"

"Well he is just so brilliant with his quick one liners. He also just doesn't take anyone's crap. Reminds me of me."

"Really? You remind me of Thor. All high and mighty and superior. I mean no one can touch him and no one can touch you plus he is ripped and so are..."

"So are what sweetheart?"

I quickly get up from the picnic set up and move towards the stereo and play some music.

"Well because you picked the film and the food I get to pick the music. This is my favourite song so don't laugh. Also, I know I couldn't finish that sentence so hopefully this song will help you understand what is going on in my head right now."

As the opening chords start up Klaus stands up and approaches me in three quick steps and stretches out his hand for me to take. I grab onto it tightly and he leads me to an empty space in the crowded living room. He places his right hand on my back and holds mine in his left.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

His hand on my back sent shivers up my spine yet it moved up and down on it comfortingly. He pulled me even closer and I bring in our entwined hands to rest on his chest in between us. We continue to slowly sway around the room, neither of us speaking a word while Klaus listens to the lyrics of the song.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

As if he knew that these lyrics really meant something to me he let go of my hand and brought his down to my waist to pull me even closer against him. I moved my hand up to his shoulder and nestled my head onto his chest, feeling completely relaxed in his embrace.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

I can hear his heart beating steadily inside his chest and for a moment it is as if we are both human again. The blood moving through his veins as his heart pumps it round to keep him alive, although, that isn't the case. This moment between us is such a vulnerable one, it makes me feel as if we are just ordinary mortal human beings.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway_

A small smile appears on my face as I feel him tenderly press a kiss to my hair and when he leaves his cheek pressed against it I feel him relax heavily. Making the Original Hybrid relax is definitely something and this just confirms that his feelings towards me are in fact genuine and not just some chase, catch, kill.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

I really hope he listens to this song. It explains my feelings perfectly. I love Mystic Falls but so many things are holding me back and it gives me this sense of suffocating. I am not sure how much I like Klaus yet but I do know that I like him enough to take a chance, a risk even (as Kelly sings). He needs to pick up on this because I am too overwhelmed with it all right now I don't think I would be able to get it out.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change_

Crap! The song is finishing and then he is gonna want to talk. What if he didn't understand the message? What if it was just some chase? I really hope not, I have just started falling for him and I am falling hard and fast.

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

As the last chords ring out we continue to slowly sway, neither of us moving as to break the perfect and tranquil atmosphere that surrounds us.

"You" I murmur it so quietly that even with my head resting on his chest Klaus struggles to hear me.

"So are you." I repeat louder and I hear Klaus breathe out a slight chuckle as he realises that I was finishing my statement about the film before.

He pulls my head off of his chest and uses his pointing finger to push my head up, placing it under my chin. Our eyes meet and I can see all the swirling emotions in his eyes: happiness, regret, pain, vulnerability, loss, anger, lust, passion, understanding...love. Well maybe I see love or maybe I am just hoping to see it. I can also tell that he is hesitant and I decide that maybe I can form the words.

"I know that you might not believe me but you make me feel loved, cared for...whole again. I don't feel as if I am just some pawn or in second place to anyone with you and I love that. I like you for you Klaus. The good and the bad. I don't want you to change anything except maybe...if you have the time...or the space...maybe you could leave some time in your busy schedule aside...for me?"

His face suddenly changes into an expression of pure joy and I gaze into his eyes and watch as his sparkly, lagoon coloured eyes move from gazing into my own, down to my rosy lips and back up again. His hand comes up to stroke my cheek and to wipe away the stray tears that I hadn't even known to have fallen. He then crashes his lips onto mine in a slow but passionate kiss. My arms wrap around his neck and I tangle my fingers into his curls and use my thumbs to stroke his stubbly face. He keeps one of his hands on my face while the other one wraps around my back and pushes me closer to him so that I can feel his well-sculpted muscles against me.

We kiss like that for so long that we lose track of time. Neither of us pushes the kiss any further, not even to explore each others mouth. We are both simply happy enough to have a passionate and loving series of innocent but hungry kisses.

We eventually break away from each other and our lips upturn to beam into happy smiles.

"Thank you for taking the risk, Sweet Caroline."

He guides me back to the picnic set up and we both lie down gracefully. He grabs the folded cover and places it delicately over the top of us. He opens his arms wide and I immediately snuggle into his chest and eventually drift off into a happy, dream filled sleep after I hear Klaus' breathing even out, indicating he has dozed off himself. It was so relaxing now that no tension was left swirling around in the air that made it feel as if a thick fog was surrounding them.

Now the air was as clear as could be and with everything out in the open the two supernatural beings could relax and simply enjoy the company of the other.

* * *

**So what do you think? I love this chapter and think it is longer than what I have written so far. I want to thank my two best friends for the inspiration to continue this story as they have gave me the confidence to write :) Also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I am really bad at English despite living in Scotland :P**

**The next chapter is going to be the morning of Day 3 and someone from the Mystic Fall's gang is going to appear! Who do you think it will be? **

**The song used in this chapter was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. I felt this sums up Caroline's feelings perfectly and I love Kelly Clarkson!**

**I love your reviews so please keep doing so and thank you to the 55 people who are following this story so far. Thank You All!**

**Alison xx**


	6. The Fight

**Hey guys I know it has been a few days but I am really busy right now with my exams coming up and with family commitments and with training for a European championships in my sport so I am trying to write as quick as I can. I feel really bad when two days go by when most writers only post once a week! I am going to try to update in the next few days after training and revision.**

**Anyway I want to say thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows (up to 64 follows now :D). Also this chapter is gonna be less fluff...well maybe. A returning character is going to appear so I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did it would be on more than once a week with less hiatus'**

* * *

I am surrounded by a small field in the Spring time. The sun is shining brightly in the sky and I begin to spin round in circles in the field. Suddenly I hear a small chuckle from behind me and turn round to face a smiling Klaus dressed in his normal Henley and jeans. He is simply standing with his arms crossed over his chest and gazing at me with such fascination. I run over to him and grab a hold of his hands and bring him into the middle of the field with me. I start to make us spin around and he gives into my silly gesture for a while until he decides to pick me up and continues to spin round while holding me in his arms. I can't help but giggle at how sweet and caring the act is.

He puts me down on the ground and places his hands on my shoulders and stares into my eyes in an almost frenzied way. The sudden change in his mood is reflected on our surroundings as big thick clouds roll in and claps of thunder make way for the sudden downpour of rain. His grip on my upper arms tightens, so much that bruises are bound to appear despite my vampire healing.

"Caroline love, wake up."

I look at him confused. What does he mean? He becomes more panicked and begins to shake me harshly.

"Caroline, wake up now. NOW!"

* * *

I wake up quickly and sit bolt upright. I can feel Klaus' comforting grip around me and as I turn to look at him he has the same worried expression on his face but slightly more composed. I am about to ask why he is looking at me like that when I feel it. Another presence. Someone is in the house.

I go to stand up but Klaus tightens his hold and pulls me back down. He is scared I am going to get hurt and doesn't want to let me go. It is very caring but I can't just let someone walk around the house and act like trapped lab rats. I grab a hold of his hand and stroke my thumb along the back of it. I can see his body visibly relax and it makes me relax slightly too.

"Oh for god's sake! Stop with all the lovey dovey crap. Really didn't take you that long did it Care?"

That voice. What the hell is he doing here? I give Klaus' hand a squeeze and stand up and burl around to face the intruder.

"What part of get out did you not understand Tyler?"

"The out part. You seriously think I was going to leave you here with him? See I thought you were compelled so I decided to come back and get you but I can see that you are obviously not and that you are just stupid enough to fall for his lies."

"He isn't lying Tyler. He would never do that to me, I know that."

"Oh but do you? That is always what you worry about isn't it? I mean when we were pretending to be apart and I was meant to be with Hayley you were always worried I really liked her. Little Caroline always second best."

"Shut up! Please...I know it was a lie between you two."

"Ah that's really what you believe? Wow! You are more naïve than I thought. Truth is there was so much sexual tension that we came so close so many times but we never did anything. I certainly got a few pictures but never actually getting there in person until two nights ago."

"You slept with her the night I broke up with you?"

"Yeah! She is brilliant, so much fire in her. You were a lot more dull in my eyes. Just a quick fuck to get out some built up stress and over active hormones."

"Why are you being such a dick Tyler?" I can't help but let the tears fall at his harsh words. I feel Klaus step forward and place his hand on my back to rub it in a soothing action.

"Because you are with him. The pain of my existence and the reason that everyone that I love and that you love has had to suffer so much pain and loss. How could you betray us like this Caroline?"

"I'm not Tyler. I can't help who I like. Klaus always puts me first and makes me feel cared for so why shouldn't I try being with him? Also, he only attacks us when provoked otherwise he just leaves us be. Why can't we all just live in a semi peaceful environment?"

"Because it is him Caroline. My god I can't believe you are actually dating him just because he showed you a little affection. Such an attention whore. Pathetic. But that is what you do isn't it? Jump from guy to guy. From Damon, to Matt, to me and now to Klaus. Such a slut."

I just see red and even Klaus can't grab me quick enough before I speed into the hall and pin Tyler to the wall.

"YOU BASTARD. HOW DARE YOU? Why can't you just let me be happy?"

Tyler simply smiles smugly and then starts to laugh in a hauntingly evil way. He then directs his gaze to land on Klaus who has flashed right to the edge of the barrier.

"Well Care, if you are with him then he is happy. And...well...that...that just can't happen."

Suddenly Tyler escapes my iron grip by flicking my wrist hard causing it to break. He then pins me up against him and whispers in my ear from behind.

"Klaus can't be happy and you being alive makes him happy. Say bye to him now _sweetheart."_

Tyler's fangs elongate and he sinks them into my neck and begins to suck heavily from me. He starts to drain my blood quickly in long precise gulps. Just before I am fully drained he retracts his fangs and mockingly kisses the poisonous spot he has just used to send me to certain death.

"Now what are you going to do Klaus. Your little plaything is dying or is she the love of your life? I guess we will never know."

I use most of my strength to slowly lift my head and try to focus my blurry eyes onto Klaus' face. As my vision clears slightly I can see him gazing straight at me. His beautiful blue eyes pierce straight through into my soul yet I still feel safe despite my current situation. It is almost as if he is trying to translate something to me with just that one look.

"Come on mate let her go. You love her, you don't want to see her dead."

"Ah that is where you are wrong _mate. _I did love her but then she must have went insane so I am simply putting her out her misery."

I could feel the poison seeping through my body very quickly and I could feel my body starting to shut down but I needed to get out of this.

"Let her go. NOW! I swear Tyler I will rip off every single limb and then let you writhe in pain for a while, heal you, then start all over again. Push her past this barrier now."

Tyler dragged my "limp" body closer to the barrier. _Just what I was hoping he would do. _

"Now why would I do that? Make you happy and still have you hurt me for hurting her first. I would rather suffer your pain and leave you still being unhappy even after you are finished with me."

Now is the time to make my move. I use all of my strength and simultaneously whip my head back to clunk with his and jab my elbow into his stomach causing his grip on me to loosen. I then flash forward into the living room and crumple onto the floor with Klaus' arms wrapped around me.

"Should really keep a better hold on your bargaining chip there Ty."

"This isn't over Caroline. You just made an enemy."

Tyler then flashes out the house so fast that the door slams loudly behind him.

"That was amazing sweetheart, well done in fooling him that you were gone but you scared me for a second...love? CAROLINE?"

I can hear Klaus shouting my name but I slowly slip in and out of consciousness. I feel my body being lifted very quickly bridal style and then laid down onto a soft surface. I feel his body moving behind mine and then the telltale sign of flesh being bitten into. Just as I smell the blood I lose my fight with breathing and take my last breath while whispering the last happy thought to cross my mind.

"Klaus."

* * *

**_Klaus' POV_**

Just as I bite into my wrist I can feel her losing her fight to live. I am about to press my wrist to her lips when she breathes out heavily.

_"Klaus"_

I wait for her to say more but then I notice that her chest is no longer moving in the small subtle up and down movement.

"No. Come on love, drink up. You are not dead. I need you, you're all I need."

I separate her lips and press my wrist into her mouth letting the blood from my open wound drip into her mouth.

"Please love. Please bite down. Please."

It is almost as if she hears my whispered prayer as she gently begins to suck the blood from my wrist and then her fangs elongate and brush against my wrist slightly before delicately biting into it. She drinks quickly yet sweetly and I am happy to see the festering wound on her neck begin to heal. She stops just as she has had enough and I continue to stroke her hair in a loving action.

She opens her eyes slowly and her angelic blue eyes gaze happily into mine. She brings her weak arm up to caress my cheek and mouths a silent "Thank You" before her eyes flutter shut and she falls into a deep sleep.

I watch her intently for a few minutes before I decide to leave her be and begin to get up from behind her. Just as I am about to stand up I feel a small tug on my arm. I turn around to see that she has grabbed a hold of my wrist with her hand. I lower myself back down onto the covers and pull her into my chest while draping another cover over the top of us.

She instantly tightens her grip on me and breathes out heavily as her whole body relaxes. I tighten my grip around her waist and move my hand up and down her back to keep her calm. I kiss her on the top of her head.

"I promise you Caroline. I will never let you die. I love you too much."

I then shut my eyes and quickly doze off myself. That is one ordeal I hope I never have to have that happen again. Feel so helpless in again.

* * *

**So what do you think? A threatening Tyler. Klaus admitting his feelings to Caroline even though she doesn't hear him. Does she feel the same? So many things to think about :P**

**Now I know Tyler was probably pretty OOC but this is how I feel he will be if Caroline starts dating Klaus. I think he will get pretty irrational just to see Klaus in as much pain as he has put Tyler in over the years. **

**Please review and follow makes me all happy and update quicker. Any questions you can ask me on twitter Williamson_Ali. Also if you love TVD related posts then follow my best friend and inspiration for writing klaroline4life on twitter. **

**Thanks so much guys hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Alison xx**


	7. The Revenge

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been a few days but I have been really busy and trying to help people out with stuff so obviously I will focus on my friends first :) Now this chapter will start fluffy and it's the day Klaus can leave the house! Now you guys might hate me for what is about to happen but it is a necessary step in the story. I hope I portray this in a beautiful way despite what it is. See you at the bottom guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did Katherine would still be alive! (that has really pissed me off)**

* * *

As I slowly awoke from my peaceful slumber and into the real world I almost forget the events that transpired the night before until I can smell it. The telltale scent of dry blood. Mine.

I bolt up suddenly and bring my hand to my neck to rub the crusty blood of my neck. I can't help but cry as I remember what happened. Tyler was maddened, insane. Why did he do that to me? A loud sob escapes my mouth as I try to regain my composure. It is suddenly hard to breathe and even though it is unnecessary it still frightens me to my core. My chest is heaving heavily and I can't gain control of myself.

"Caroline, love, are you okay?" I hear his groggy, sleepy voice behind me but I barely recognise him as I continue to gasp for the unneeded oxygen. He sits up and wraps his arm around my small waist and pulls my face round towards his.

"Caroline look at me. Look at my eyes."

I barely hear him but I do draw my eyes up to lock onto his. The sky blue eyes instantly make me calm slightly but I can't stop gasping or sobbing completely.

"Caroline love, I want you to focus on the sound of my voice. On the feel of my hand caressing yours. Focus on my eyes and our peaceful surroundings. He isn't here he can't hurt you, I won't let him hurt you ever again Caroline. Ever, do you hear me?"

I keep gazing into his eyes and listening to his accented, calming voice. I can feel the air reaching my lungs and my tears stop streaming down my face like small waterfalls.

"That's it sweetheart. It's just you and me, no one else."

As my breathing returns back to normal I rock forward into his chest and he immediately wraps his arms around me tightly.

"You're safe, its me. You're safe." He repeats the words he said to me when he saved me from Alaric. I realise now that at that moment I started to feel something for Klaus. When I learned he had been put to his grave it really hurt. I was honestly so happy to find out that he escaped his coffin.

"Thank you. For everything Klaus."

"No problem sweetheart. I am always here for you."

We stay in our warm embrace despite the spell that was surrounding the living room now no longer in place. We are both content with the very peaceful silence when I hear my phone buzzing across the room. I gather myself then leave Klaus' embrace to go and grab my phone to stop its irritating buzzing. _These things always ruin such beautiful, perfect moments._

I pick up the phone but freeze when I see the caller ID.

Tyler.

I cautiously press the answer button and bring the phone up to my ear, my hand is shaking violently. What could he want?

"Ah hello Caroline _love._ How are you? Seeing as I can hear your breathing I must believe you have been healed by your wonderful boyfriend. Now I told you it wasn't over and that is such a shame as if you had just died then I wouldn't need to do this and I really hate too but it is necessary."

"Tyler what the hell are you talking about. This isn't you, why have you changed so much?"

"Oh come on _sweetheart! _I am a hybrid and I am so upset and pissed and well you know all the other pesky emotions."

"You turned your humanity off."

"And the penny has dropped! Nobody can call you a dumb blonde now can they."

Klaus has moved across the room and took a hold of my free hand to intertwine his fingers with mine. He gives my hand small squeezes and rubs his thumb along my knuckles to keep me calm and sane.

"What do you mean you hate to do this Tyler? Do what?"

"Well you know when Klaus sent me away I made a lot of friends, one of whom is a witch. So long story short this is a sort of tit for tat thing here. Klaus killed my mother and because Klaus hates his and she is already dead I went for the next best thing. You may want to get to your house, I would say your mother has about oh I don't know...2 hours of her miserable human life left? Well enjoy. Oh and Klaus remember this is all your fault. Bye now!"

He hung up the phone with that and I could hear Klaus' sharp intake of breath as if he was about to say something but it didn't matter what it was I had to get to my mum. I flash out of the Gilbert House as fast as possible and vamp speed the whole way home. I break down the door not even trying to find my keys to unlock it.

"MUM! MUM! WHERE ARE YOU? MUUUM!"

"Caroline..." I hear her short shallow breaths coming from her bedroom and run up the stairs two at a time and burst through the door into her small, cosy bedroom.

"Oh my god mum. What did he do to you? We will fix this. I will get Bonnie to do it or here take some of my blood."

Despite not being any physical wounds on my mum, her skin is a white/grey colour and lacks its normal vibrancy. There is a thin layer of sweat covering her body and now and then she lets out a loud, raspy cough.

"No Caroline you can't. Tyler got a witch to cast a spell that will kill a human without any way to reverse it. If you feed me your blood I will die instantly, at least give me the time to talk to you before I go."

"Mummy you can't die please I need you. We will find a way around this, won't we Klaus?" I turn round to see him leaning on the doorway with a very sombre expression on his face. I knew he was there the whole time but I could only focus on my mother.

"I am afraid not Caroline. I have seen this spell before, there is no antidote...or loophole. I am sorry."

"No! Mum please don't leave me."

"I am not leaving yet Caroline, we have a couple of hours."

"Okay...well these are going to be the best two hours of your life. Movie? Chocolate? Talking? What do you want to do?"

"I want to watch our favourite movie and chocolate sounds good but could you get my favourite brand from the shop please?"

"Okay I will do and I will leave Klaus to watch you. I will be back in a half hour please stay smiling till then for me?"

"Of course honey, I will be fine, of you go."

I slowly get off the edge of her bed and press a tender kiss to her forehead and give her hand a small squeeze. I then turn around and meet Klaus in the doorway. I grab his hands and look deep into his eyes.

"Look after her for me, please?"

"Always love. Hurry back." He leans down and presses a loving kiss to my mouth then leans back up and flashes me his dimpled smile. I squeeze his hand also and then with one last look at my mum laying tiredly on her bed I flash away.

I will do anything to make this perfect for her, its the least she deserves.

* * *

**_Klaus' POV_**

As I stare lovingly at Caroline just before she whooshes away I can't help but let the guilt consume me. She doesn't deserve this and neither does her mother. That hybrid and this stupid witch of his are dead, no matter what.

"It's not your fault you know." The crackly whisper barely registered in my ears but it shook me to my core. I bring my gaze up to meet with Liz Forbes. Even on her death-bed she is still strong and tough, just like her daughter.

"It is Liz, this isn't fair on you two. When this is over I will leave Caroline so she does not have to feel this pain again."

"No you won't."

"Excuse me?" Her words shock me. She wants me to stay with Caroline, her daughter, her own flesh and blood.

"You will stay with her when I am gone and make sure she makes it through this, that she doesn't blame herself and to do that you cannot blame yourself either. I see the way you look at her Klaus and I see the way she looks at you. That is pure love and I am so happy my daughter has found it. Am I happy it is with the world's most evil and feared being...well no but I am happy that she is happy and that is good enough for me."

"But what if being with me puts her in more danger? I can't let her get hurt." I approach the bed and perch myself on the end. I am surprised when I feel Liz's clammy hand grab onto my own.

"Well that will probably happen when she is with you but I couldn't imagine a safer place for her than with the world's only immortal being. Also when you are insanely in love with her you will protect her even more." She lets a small smile grace her sweaty features.

I can't help but let my own genuine smile spread across my face. "I do love your daughter, more than I have ever thought I could love anyone."

"And she loves you, she just isn't ready to admit it yet, but she will. Now promise me...you will be there for her. That you will get her through this with her still full of her happiness and light. Promise me."

"I promise you Liz. I love her just the way she is, I will not let her change."

"Brilliant, now she is going to blame herself so I need one more favour of you."

"Of course, anything."

"Grab my iPad off the table over there and set it up on the stand so I can record a video for her. I want her to hear this but she will not listen as I die before her eyes."

"Yes of course. You are very brave Liz Forbes, I see where Caroline gets her strong personality from." I walk to the stand and set up the iPad and show with a thumbs up that I am ready to record.

She laughs at my statement. "Well I am glad I brought her up that way. It always helps." She gives me a curt nod and as I hit play she offers me a small smile which I return. I can tell that she is giving me her blessing and I for one couldn't be prouder. I will never leave Caroline, I will never break this promise to Liz. It's the least she deserves and I fully intend to fulfill it.

Liz takes a deep breath and fixes her hair for the first few seconds of the video. She then looks to me again and gives me another one of her dazzling smiles before she looks straight into the camera still holding her smile.

"Hey sweetie..."

* * *

**Okay guys please don't hate me! I love Liz but I need Tyler to take his revenge and I believe that is where he would go next. This isn't the last of Liz she still has her chapter with Caroline and even Klaus! I really wanted to show that she excepts Caroline's choices and respects them. **

**The song I was listening to when I wrote this was 'Songbird by the Glee Cast'. I feel it is beautiful for this scene between Caroline/Liz/Klaus and fits perfectly. **

**I also love your reviews and follows (73 now!) so please continue makes me write quicker. I may not be able to write again for over a week but please be patient I am a 16 year old girl and have many stressful exams coming up which I have to study for. **

**Thank You All!**

**Alison xx**


	8. The Last Breath

**Hey there guys I know it has been about a week but I am busy with training, friends, family, music performance exams and a German speaking to prepare for so please be patient. Well I honestly just want to thank you all I never thought I would get over 80 follows on this story and such great reviews! So glad you liked what I have done with Liz! So this chapter is I am afraid going to be Liz's death but it will be a happy fluffy death. So I hope you guys like it, see ya at the bottom :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries but I would love to write for them :) **

* * *

_**Caroline's POV**_

As I walked through the doorway and headed up to my mother's bedroom armed with the Blu-ray copy of 'Grease' and piles of Dairy Milk chocolate bars I couldn't help but notice the loud bursts of laughter coming from behind the closed-door. I slowly turned the doorknob and couldn't help it when my eyes lit up at the sight in front of me. Klaus was using a damp washcloth to wipe my mother's forehead while she tells him all the embarrassing stories of my childhood._  
_

"...she fell face first into the mud and cried for the rest of the day because her favourite little yellow sundress was ruined." My mum finished her story and then both her and Klaus bent over in another fit of laughter, Klaus actually had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Excuse me, but that was the worst day ever. Its mean to laugh at my childhood."

"Oh come on love, you have to admit that is funny."

"Okay...maybe a little but still!"

Klaus got off the bed and wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"I imagine you still looked as cute as a button."

"I did actually, just a bit muddy." All of us looked at each other and joined in a chorus of laughter at naïve little Caroline.

"So anyway mum, I got our favourite movie, Klaus you can suck it up and watch it. I also got your favourite chocolate."

"Okay set it up then plop down here next to me sweetie."

I put the DVD in the player and brought the remote and chocolate to the bed with me. I sat next to my mum and she grabbed onto my hand and used her thumb to stroke the back of my hand. The comforting gesture almost made tears spring to my eyes knowing I wouldn't feel this again after today but I promised myself not to ruin my mum's last hours with tears. Klaus wrapped his hand around my waist and I leaned against him still keeping my mum's hand in mine.

As we watched the film my mum and I kept quoting all our favourite lines and cracking up every time we did. We had went through 10 of the 12 large bars of chocolate I had bought and went through many tissues but for happy reasons. The film was getting near the end as Danny had just won the car race and Sandy was deciding to show him what he was missing.

"Ah mum it is our favourite song."

"It is."

"It's mine too love."

"What really? Well I know the dance moves to it." I stated proudly.

"So do I! Come on love, let's do it!" Klaus practically bounced off the bed and held his hand out for me.

I eagerly grabbed it after hearing my mum's giggle at Klaus' boyish attitude and excitement.

We danced away to the song both giggling and singing along to the lyrics. Neither of us really heard the faint whisper come from my mum'd mouth just before her last breath was taken and she slipped away peacefully with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

_**Liz's POV**_

As Caroline and Klaus were dancing and singing along to 'You're the one that I want' I couldn't stop the smiles and giggles that escaped my mouth. I had never seen Caroline look so happy before. I know she has always felt left out, abandoned or feeling like the second option but seeing her be first in someone else's eyes is the best thing I could wish for. I know he will look after her, he won't let her fall.

They kept twirling around and Klaus' low baritone voice mixed with Caroline's alto voice was so soothing and love filled it made tears spring to my eyes. I glance down at the bed as I pick up some more chocolate and take a bite. I notice Caroline's iPhone sitting on the cover's and decide to take some photos of the moment.

Klaus twirls Caroline under his arm.

_Snap_

Caroline leans into Klaus' chest and they look at each other so lovingly.

_Snap_

Klaus goes down on his knees in front of Caroline mimicking Danny and Sandy.

_Snap_

They take a moment to laugh and press a chaste kiss on each others lips.

_Snap_

Caroline rests her head on Klaus' chest while he kisses the top of her head, both have enormous smiles plastered on their faces.

_Snap_

Liz can feel that she only has a few minutes left but she wants to video this moment as a last goodbye gift to her daughter, also she knows that Klaus will show her the video she recorded earlier.

As she presses the record button she watches through the small screen at the happiness her daughter is feeling right now. This is what she wanted for her daughter and she is so happy that Caroline is getting it. As small tears trail down her face she uses her last breaths to whisper words that she knows the phone will pick up.

"Perfect sweetie. Absolutely perfect. Don't let it go, don't lose yourself. I love you."

She stops the recording and with her last breath and ounce of life she places the phone across her heart and slowly shuts her eyes while watching Caroline and Klaus continue to dance to her all time favourite movie song. Their eyes locked on to each other, moving deeper in to the love they already feel for each other.

During her last breath a small smile spreads across her face as two final tears roll down her face out of each of her eyes.

Her last thought is perfect for her and that is all she needed to go peacefully to her grave.

"_She is going to look beautiful dancing in her white wedding dress wrapped tightly and lovingly in the arms of a smartly dressed Niklaus Mikealson."__  
_

Liz then succumbs to a peaceful death. Another angel has left this cruel world that is plagued with just too many demons.

* * *

**I am actually crying! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I have done the death of Liz Forbes in a beautiful yet sad way. Please let me know I love your opinion. **

**Again, it may be a week or so till I reply as I am really busy but I will try. The song that inspired this chapter was _'Say Something by A Great Big World &Christina Aguilera.' _ This song is honestly so beautiful and I urge you to listen to it after reading this chapter. **

**Thank you so much for everything! **

**Alison xx**


	9. The Mourning

**Hello everyone! So its been a week and I haven't updated for two reasons. 1. I had writers block. There was so many ways to go from here so I had to get some inspiration and I decided to take it from some feelings in the real world. 2. I have had so much work and just such little time to write! School sucks for that reason! :P **

**So anyway...thank you to the reviewers I am so glad that you guys liked it! I was crying as well when I wrote it so I'm glad the sadness came across. Also 90 follows lads! This is exciting if I get 100 I will be bouncing off the walls! :P So please keep reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**Also my friend keeps telling me that in America some things are different from how I write them but I am from Scotland and I am just going to write what I know and love :) And finally, I have another Klaroline one shot on my profile called 'Rainy Days' so if you like Klaroline fluff then have a little read. **

**Sorry about all that long speech onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD because it would honestly be amazing if I did and this stuff would happen on the show!**

* * *

_**Caroline's POV**_

As the song on the film ended I collapsed into Klaus' chest and he wrapped his arms around me as we both caught our breaths from our energetic dancing. As our breathing returned to normal the calm silence from the room enveloped us and we both let out a long sigh. The air in the room was so still, more still than it had been before. There was no need for oxygen we are vampires so it is no surprise that the air was still...except my mum is human? Where is her heartbeat? Why can't I hear it? Why is it so calm?

I believe Klaus sensed the problem at the same time as me as his arms tightened around me in a comforting embrace. I lifted my head and gazed over at the bed I couldn't help but double over in pain and run to the bed.

"No mum. Please you never said goodbye. You were supposed to say goodbye."

"Caroline..."

"No Klaus she was supposed to grow old. This wasn't meant to happen to her. She was meant to find a nice man, get a dog or a cat because she preferred cats and then die at a ripe old age of 88. This is wrong."

"Caroline, we can't do anything now. She is gone and she wouldn't want this for you. I know that because she..."

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! She was supposed to see me become a woman, see me graduate high school then college. She was going to walk me down the aisle and give me away when I got married because despite becoming a vampire she still accepted and loved me."

"I know Caroline, love, you really need to calm down, for me."

"I can't. Please Klaus it hurts too much, I just...I...Klaus..." I slowly slide down to the floor and rock back and forward. My hands move up and tightly grip and pull my hair from the top of my head.

I begin to rock back and forth violently and I can feel Klaus' nervous presence as he hovers over me unsure of what to do. He slowly slides down and sits next to me on the floor. He tries to grab my hand but I hit his away, when he tries to wrap me up in his embrace I flinch and I can feel him retreat away from me gradually.

"Caroline...What can I do?" His voice sounds so soft, confused and slightly hurt that it makes me feel worse and makes the tears roll down my face much faster and even more painfully if that was even possible.

"You can...you can just..." I was not able to finish my unanswerable reply when my phone started to ring from its place inside my mother's iron cold grip. I rise from my crouched spot and bend over the bed and wrench the phone out of my mum's fixed grip. That ringtone is haunting me despite its up beat tune.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat_

I press the green button on my phone with a very shaky hand and raise the phone up to my awaiting ear. I suck in a huge breath and just wait for the impending doom that is surely going to come through the receiver. I don't know how my life could get much worse but I know this person will manage to do it somehow. My mum was only his first move, he hasn't even reached check yet. I can see out the corner of my eye that Klaus is looking at me with a very perplexed expression but most of my focus is solely on waiting to hear what the person plans to do to me next.

"Ah! Hey Care. Wow, I can hear you sniffling. Suggesting that my little magic trick worked? It was a great disappearing act. How to make a human's breath disappear and never come back. Truly brilliant don't you think?"

"FUCK YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD! YOU THINK YOU WILL SURVIVE? I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU!"

"Oh how naïve can you be? Such a little cutie. You always were...especially in bed. I presume Klaus is there with you? Well Klaus I know you can hear me so I will give you a heads up. Caroline, isn't the best to have sex with. I mean she is so insecure that if you prey on those insecurities then she gives it up easily. You can work her down until she feels lower than the pieces of shit you find on your shoes and then she will do anything you ask. Its like compulsion except it gives you more power as you know you don't have to take away any free will and she will still do absolutely anything you ask...and you don't need to give her anything back in return."

Klaus strides over to Caroline and easily takes the phone out of her loose grip. He then uses his other hand to rub Caroline's back as she shakes from a new wave of tears brought on by Tyler's spiteful words.

"Listen here, mate. I am going to find you and your witch and kill you both in the most gruesomely, horrible way imaginable, 1000 years doesn't just make a person old."

"I would love to see you try." Tyler's voice was slightly shaky over the phone showing his slight hint of fear that is still present when speaking with the big bad original hybrid.

"Also mate...Caroline is the most beautiful, sweet and brilliant girl I have ever met so I am going to make sure that you pay for those words and what you have done to her."

"Well you better add what I will do to her to that list as well _mate._ I will talk to you guys later, enjoy the funeral for your mummy Caroline. Klaus." With that Tyler hung up the phone with a loud cackle of soul-shattering laughter.

Klaus gently slipped my phone into my front jean's pocket and then wrapped his arms around me. After a long while of standing like that he scooped me up bridal style and carried me down to the couch in the living room. He sat us down and pulled a blanket over us. We remained silent until a thought crossed my mind.

"Why was my mum holding my phone?" I whispered so quietly that Klaus could not hear me.

"What was that love?" He asked me while nuzzling his head into mine.

I moved slightly and slipped my mobile out of my pocket and unlocked the screen. I shuddered slightly at the lock screen picture that held a smiling Tyler and me.

"My mum she was holding my phone because she was taking photos."

A small smile graces my face as I flip through the photos of me and Klaus dancing to my mum's favourite film. I quickly decide to set the photo of my face pressed against Klaus' chest as my lock screen, thus removing the horrible image of Tyler. We both look so happy that I glance to Klaus briefly and notice that he has the same smile as me plastered across his face.

I scroll onto the next image when I notice that it is actually a video, so I press play.

As I watch the video and then hear my mother's words right at the end of the video and a tear filled laugh escapes me and Klaus' mouths.

_"Perfect sweetie. Absolutely perfect. Don't let it go, don't lose yourself. I love you."_

I keep giggling for a little while and then when the giggling subsides I snuggle closer to Klaus. He tightens his grip on me and we both shut our eyes to get some rest for the next eventful day ahead.

When I hear Klaus' breathing even out I turn to see how peaceful he looks when he is sleeping yet still appreciate the tight grip he holds me in even in his slumber.

I then turn my head to the ceiling and whisper quietly.

"I love you too mum. I will definitely keep Klaus here with me. Thank you for accepting him and making me feel special and worthwhile."

I place my head back on Klaus' chest and kiss it lightly and feel him let out a contented sigh.

As the night falls and both of the young vampire's fall asleep a 30-year-old woman stands in the corner of the room and slowly approaches her daughter. She places her hand on her daughter's cheek and cups it lightly. The woman releases a watery breath of happiness when she sees her daughter move into the ghostly feeling of comfort. Finally at peace the woman whispers her last words quietly and takes the hand of her ex husband and walks into the blinding white light and is at last able to have some peace of her own knowing her daughter will be well looked after.

"_You will make it sweetie, I know you will and I know you can." __  
_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it is quite sad but I really like the way it has worked out. I love your reviews so please let me know if you like it and if you want to see anything in particular. Thank you all and hopefully I can update soon.**

**Also the song I used as the ringtone was the song 'Love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez. Its really cheesy but catchy at the same time. :D**

**Alison xx**


	10. Just a small note guys :)

**Hey guys! THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! And I apologise for that. Just wanted to say I have fixed some grammar mistakes in previous chapters and that I hope to update this story before this Friday.**

**On Friday I am going to a tournament in Denmark for 10 days so I won't be able to write then and then I have my major exams. Hopefully I will be able to update within the next two weeks after the tournament but I am not too sure! **

**I would like to say just now though thank you for the reviews and also getting me to 100 follows :D so happy about that! **

**I am now going to answer the people who reviewed Chapter 9:**

_**Iansarmy: Well thank you so much I will try to update within the next two days depending on studying and packing :P**_

_**Tamsin Salvatore: Haaha thanks! Trust me I would punch him too! I am actually glad I could pull those emotions from you...its what I was aiming for :)**_

_**Guest: Thank you so much. Reviews like your's inspire me to keep writing. :)**_

_**Blueberry55: Can you read my mind or something? That is what I aim to do within the next few chapters I mean... who knows they may be the reason this stupid witch is on the loose with Tyler, but that is all I am saying ;)**_

_**SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening: Thank you so much! I know Tyler is a butt :P But he is needed for the story. Makes everyone have someone to loathe :)**_

_**Serenithy31: Thank you so much! And yes I will definitely give it a try, thanks for suggesting it to me :)**_

So guys thank you and keep reviewing. I will definitely try my hardest to get the chapter up soon. I think we all need the Klaroline more than ever right now :)

Alison xx


	11. The Questioning

**Hey guys I'm back! Now I got a review from a guest saying that they thought Klaus was a bit OOC. Now yeah I must admit that he probably is a little but imagine if your brother just died then the girl you loved fell for you and admitted it, then almost died, then you had to watch her react to her mother dying. I think you would be on a bit of an emotional roller coaster even if you had 1000 years on you! But never fear evil Klaus fans he will be back soon hopefully.**

**Also want to apologise to you all for not publishing before I went to Denmark but it was amazing and made loads of friends and gained some story ideas too. So maybe I will be telling you about some little one shots eventually :D Also I took down my other oneshot 'Rainy Days' as I use the opening paragraph of it in my english folio and don't want any problems :)**

**Last warning this chapter is going to deal with mature content so I would like to warn those of you who do not like sad things as this is pretty sad. It reflects a moment that I have had in my life with a friend and the way I will portray Klaus' emotions in this chapter is how I felt so please keep that in mind.**

**Also thanks for being so nice and patient and almost at 40 reviews. Woop! So enjoy lads :) See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

**_Caroline's POV_**

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the window, its warm yellow rays bouncing off my face. I snuggle closer into Klaus and let out a contented sigh. He makes me so happy! I start to drift back off to sleep in his tight grasp when a pungent smell hits my nose.

What is that? I have smelt it recently but I can't put my finger on it. It can't be me or Klaus we had showers yesterday just before we watched 'Grease' with my mum. Wait...it's smelly, strong and has the specific scent of rotting garbage. No it can't be my mum!

Suddenly it all comes back to me. The film, the death, the grieving...the bastard that did all this. The odour is getting stronger, I can't stay here. I carefully move out of Klaus' tight grip and smile a little when he whimpers about the loss of warmth around him. I rub my thumb along his cheek and give him a small kiss to the forehead. He starts to move his hands in an opening and closing motion as if he is trying to grab on to me and bring me back to him.

I lean forward and whisper lovingly into his ear while rubbing his arm tenderly.

"Shhh, I'm here. I'm just going for some fresh air, don't worry. I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you but I have to."

He starts to get a little restless so I quickly flash out of my house just as I hear him groggily call out my name. I have to scrunch up my eyes and continue despite the giant wave of pain that makes my heart constrict as I hear him sound so confused and hurt. I continue on without stopping until I reach the large cliff that leads to the falls that this pathetic excuse for a town is so well named after.

They are certainly gorgeous. The cascading waterfall flows down a quick 60 foot vertical drop and then joins the rest of the calm water that is the most beautiful shade of dark blue and almost midnight purple in colour. The rushing sound would be almost deafening if you stood too close yet from a safe distance it is amazing and nurturing. The many animals that frolic among the surrounding woodland go on with their day not aware that I, a vicious, blood-sucking vampire is a mere 20 feet away from them.

I walk up to one of the older trees and snap off a large piece of wood. I peel of certain parts to make it the sharpest and longest stake I have ever seen. Large stake, large amount of pain. I saunter carefully to the edge of the cliff in a swaying motion, moving swiftly from right to left to right to left.

I plop down on the dew covered grass and brush my hands along it, the cool water droplets creating a small tingling feeling in my fingers. I gaze at the beautiful sun that has now raised high up in the sky. I let a small smile slide across my face and I can't help but think of him; _Klaus._

I wish I could go on but my existence in this cruel world will only hurt and endanger him further. The sun will still rise and set without me, the tide will still come in and out, the rain will still fall and stop, the wind will still blow and be still and the people in this town will mourn and then get on with their lives without feeling that anything is different. I could easily just take off my ring and let this glorious sun burn me to death but even in my suicidal moves I am a selfish little brat. I want to see the sun and then I want to feel as little pain as possible. Or maybe I want to feel one sudden burst just before I die so that I actually feel something.

_Klaus._

His name is a recurring thought circling in my brain yet I try to push it out so that this will be so much easier. He makes me feel so special, when he looks at me I can't help but feel like the only girl in the world. I don't think he realised how long I have had feelings for him. All those moments when I just wanted to touch him so I could feel his warmth and safety spread through my body in a tingling burst. All those stolen glances I did so that he wouldn't notice me staring at him and so that he would not make out my feelings. All those feelings of "friendship" that I told him was all we could have because I never truly believed he liked me as more than that. I mean why would he? I am not the prettiest girl, yeah I like my big blue eyes but that is all. I am not the skinniest girl around, I do have an almost flat stomach and curves but who would want any flab. Especially, when you have a chest like Klaus does.

No I must do this. I can't let him go through this with me anymore.

As I bring the stake down towards my heart and I feel the wood start to engrave a hole in my chest, I hear a manly voice come quietly but worriedly from behind me. My mind must be playing tricks on me, it will not be him so I continue on and whisper my last thoughts as I slowly plunge the stake further into my heart.

_"I love you, Klaus"_

* * *

_**Klaus' POV**_

I stir lightly when I hear Caroline trying to calm me down in her hypnotising whisper but when I open my eyes she isn't there and I am positive I heard the telltale noise of vampire speed being used.

Where is she going right after what happened? I must find her she will be too upset to think clearly and Tyler is still out there, he could do anything to her.

I am grabbing my coat and putting my shoes on when that foul stench of rotten flesh hits me hard. Caroline's mother is practically cooking in the heat of the sun upstairs. That must be why Caroline left, who knows what she is doing. She was a wreck last night so I have no idea what she will be like now.

I run outside and use my werewolf senses to track down her vanilla and flowery scent. I quickly whoosh off into the woods at a high-speed vampire run.

I stop as I reach the clearing where I can see her peacefully sitting on the edge of the cliff peacefully watching the sun. I let out an involuntarily held breath when I see that she is perfectly fine.

I love her so much, I don't know what I would do in a world without her. I can't help but look at how beautiful she is compared to anything that surrounds her. Her bubbly and bright personality lights up the room and it always helps me smile when I am in a depressed mood.

Just as I start to stroll over to her I can see a large piece of wood held high above her chest. Is that a... no it can't be.

"Caroline..."

She hesitates slightly as I continue to approach at a more hurried pace until I can see her move the stake into her chest and hear her watery, whispered words.

"I love you, Klaus."

I suddenly move at vampire speed and rip the stake out of her chest and cradle her body in my arms. She has her eyes shut and seems to be unresponsive.

"Caroline, love, please don't go. You can't leave me. I love you, please wake up. Don't go!" I sob into her chest and stain her lilac top into a dark shade of purple with the salty water that is continuously escaping my eyes.

I hear a small gasp of breath come from her still body and the slow but soft rise and fall of her chest.

"Caroline, love. Open your eyes for me. Please love."

I wait as she flutters her beautiful blue eyes open to look straight into mine. She seems happy to see me but then a see a haze pass over her eyes and the veil of sadness and guilt replaces it.

I move my cheek up to caress her face when she tries to look away from me.

"Don't love. I understand."

"No you don't! No one does!"

"I do, love."

"No! You should have just let me die. I don't deserve to be here but my mother does and she was taken. Life will go on for everyone without me. You deserve better than me, you deserve to not be put in danger because of Tyler's hatred towards me. If I die he will stop."

"Caroline, I am not letting you kill yourself. Yes,your mother was taken and very cruelly I will add, but she did not want this for you. She wanted you to live, go to college, get a boyfriend, fall in love, get married, all of that stuff."

"I will never be loved at all. Who would want to love an insecure, wrecked, waste of space like me?" She crawled out of my embrace and moved away from me. She stood up so that she could turn her back to me.

"I would, Caroline. I would." I gradually approached her with the grace and stealth of a cat. I place my hand softly on her upper arm and she willingly burled around to face me; her tears visibly falling down her face in a large cascade that the falls behind us would be envious of.

"You would?" The hopefulness makes my heart swell.

"I do." I bring my hands up to cradle her face and gently brush away the invading water trails.

"I love you Caroline. I love you so much. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I love you because of who you are and I would never change a thing about you. I love all of you. I Niklaus Mikaelson, love you, Caroline Forbes."

A small, timid smile spreads across her face and she lets out a nervous giggle.

"I love you too Nik."

"Did you just call me Nik love?"

"Yeah...I think it suits you a lot better for me. I don't want to call you what your enemies do."

I can't help but grin like the Cheshire cat and I rest my forehead on hers.

"It's perfect love. Thank you."

"Good. I love you Nik."

"I love you too Caroline, never forget that."

"I won't."

I then grab her face and crash her lips on to mine and I know we both can feel the love that is certainly injected into this kiss. We continue to kiss blocking out the birds cheerfully chirping, the falls crashing loudly, the slight breeze blowing the grass surrounding our feet and making the dandelion seeds spin round in the air. We block it all out and only focus on each other and the spreading heat that is coming from the large sun that creates the perfect back drop to our romantic moment.

* * *

**So there you go guys, what do you think? Do you like it? I hope if you have ever been Caroline or Klaus in this situation you can relate. I know that I have certainly been both and one point in my life and that is where this came from. Please review as I would love to know what you think! **

**Thank you everyone. **

**Alison xx**


End file.
